


Forgotten (Stucky) (Fem! Steve)

by Fangirls1000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls1000/pseuds/Fangirls1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Rogers wakes up one day in the middle of London, England. All she can remember is her name and that the shield she carries is hers. She finds herself being hunted by people she doesn’t know, half of whom are claiming to want to help her. She doesn’t know who to trust, but she just knows that she needs to figure out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten (Stucky) (Fem! Steve)

The first thing Stephanie Rogers was aware of was her hair. It was stuck to her forehead by sweat, and she brushed it behind her ear. The next thing was a weight pressing down on her shoulder. She tried to brush that off too and it clattered to the ground. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, immediately looking down. The object that fell was round and metal, painted red, white, and blue. She picked it up and examined it. On it was a note, taped to the front. She plucked it off and read it.

 

_Dear Stephanie Rogers,_

 

_I have your memories. If you want them back, come to the Smithsonian, Captain America exhibit. If you're not there by midnight, the whole place blows._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Crossbones_

 

Steph felt her heart crack. Who was this Crossbones guy? Why was he blackmailing her? If he already has her memories, which should be a sure way to get her to the museum, why add the extra threat of the bomb? It was a trap waiting to happen, but she knew she couldn't let innocent people get hurt. She started forward towards the museum, hoping that the night sky had not yet reached midnight.

***

Steph didn't know how she was able to sneak into the museum so easily. It just came naturally to her. Luckily, when she had checked a watch, it had been 10:13. If she was lucky, maybe she could beat Crossbones to the museum. So far it was quiet, the only people in it being a couple night guards. She moved as silently as possible, trying desperately not to get caught. She knew she probably wouldn't, but her heavy breathing wasn't helping the situation.

Finally, she found the Captain America exhibit, and she nearly passed out. It was a giant picture of her dressed in some god awful uniform. She entered the exhibit, looking at the mannequins up front. Frantically she read every panel, wondering how this could be her. Suddenly she froze, hearing something like a sigh, and she turned around, gasping in surprise when she saw the man standing before her.

He was extremely handsome, being tall and muscular with fair skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes that were glaring at her. He wore a black shirt, a brown hoodie, jeans, and dark brown combat boots. He hid his hair under a ball cap, and for some reason she felt like she _knew_ him. He looked at her expectantly, as if he expected her to say something.

"A-are you a security guard?" She asked, flinching at the sound of her voice, which startled her for some reason.

He seemed shocked by the question. "What?"

Well that was her answer. "I'm sorry...I feel like I know you. I feel like at the back of my mind..." A image of him hovering above her with a murderous expression pulling back a metal fist popped up in her mind. She paled. "A-are you Crossbones?"

He glared and began inching towards her, causing her to step back. "Do you know who I am?"

She wondered if she'd be able to outrun him as her grip on the shield tightened. "I...you're...." It was in the back of her mind, refusing to pop up. Then suddenly she noticed a panel behind him, and the picture on it looked exactly like the man approaching her. "You're Bucky Barnes'...grandson?"

He reeled back in shock. " _What?_ "

"I really don't know." She admitted. "Do...do you know Crossbones? He told me to meet him here. He...he has my memories."

The man looked dumbfounded. "He took your memories?"

"I...I..." Suddenly pain flared in her head and she cried out in pain. She felt an arm around her and when she looked up, the man was right there, dragging her out of the exhibit.

"Wait. He said he'd blow the place up if I wasn't here by..."

The man shushed her, and even she began to hear something ticking. "We need to find it." She said. "Or else the people here will..." The ticking began to increase and before Steph had any time to react, the man threw her over his shoulder and began to run. She wanted to struggle but knew that they had no time, and just as they burst through a window, the exhibit behind them blew exploded, and nothing will ever get the pained screams Steph heard out of her head.


End file.
